The Phony Phonecall Participation
by KalaLH
Summary: Penny, Amy and Bernadette decide to spice up Girls' Night with some phony phonecalls...Hilarity ensues! Just for fun :) Set 1-2 years in the future. One-shot.


**A/N: So I figured I'd write a one-shot about the friendship between Penny, Amy and Bernadette. There really don't seem to be many (if any!) fics about this threesome out there. What better setting for this, than one of their famous 'Girl's Nights'?! As I'm currently undecided on the future of one of my ongoing Shamy fics and am experiencing a total lack of confidence with it, I thought I'd give this a shot! Just a bit of girlie fun! Please leave hate, negativity and unnecessary comments out of the reviews, please. I just want this to be a fun, tame and sweet story for all to enjoy :) Bear in mind, this fic is set in the future (maybe a year or two?) Thanks for reading!**

**..**

"I officially call the weekly Girl's Night to order!" Amy said, as she, Penny and Bernadette all clinked their wine glasses. "I'm so excited that it's at my apartment this time! I have so much planned!"

The girls had gathered at Amy's apartment for their weekly Girl's Night while the guys were at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, no doubt playing a game of some sort.

"But we'll be fully clothed and not touching each other, right?" Penny asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Of course." Amy promised, "I've planned makeovers, phony phonecalls and making each other thongs with our names on them!" She grinned.

Bernadette grinned excitedly. "Wow! Sounds pretty fun; just like when we were teenagers!"

"Yeah, just one question though…Why thongs?" Penny asked.

"Oh, well I watched a few movies for inspiration, and the teen movie _Sleepover _seemed appropriate. Although putting bras in the freezer and sneaking out to High School dances and doing panty-raids seemed a little far-out for me. But I wanted to be a little daring, so I thought 'hey! Why not make thongs with our names on like they do in the movie?' So…Here we are!" She carried a box over, and opened it to reveal plain colored thongs and craft material.

Penny and Bernadette stared into the box.

"Hmm…I might have gone with the panty-raid." Penny muttered. "Hey! Want to make the prank calls a little more exciting?"

"What do you have in mind?" Bernadette asked.

"We hide our caller ID, call our boyfriends and husbands and whatever, and mix it up a little? Kinda like truth or dare, but with phony calls!" Penny grinned devilishly. "We dare each other to say something to their boyfriend, and we have to do it otherwise we forfeit and have to drink a shot!"

"Ooh! I like it!" Bernadette giggled.

"I'm in!" Amy grinned.

"Okay, first thing's first. We each write some dares on pieces of paper, fold them up and put them in…Uh…This empty fruit bowl." Penny said, locating an empty fruit bowl and placing it on the coffee table. "And we pick one."

The girls took some pieces of paper from Amy's craft box and began to write dares on each one, before folding them up and placing them in the bowl.

"Okay, who goes first?" Amy asked.

"I think Penny should, as it was her idea." Bernadette replied, holding out the bowl.

Penny closed her eyes and picked a piece of paper and read the content. "Ha! Oh this will be hilarious!" She showed the paper to her friends, then picked up her phone and hid her caller ID as she dialled Leonard's number.

"Hello?" Leonard greeted.

Penny deepened her voice. "Hello, is that Leonard Hofstadter?"

"Uh…Yes?"

"This is Officer Goodheart from LAPD. We have reason to believe that you have been dealing class A drugs around the Pasadena Campus of CalTech. We'll need to pay you a visit this evening."

The girls sniggered to themselves as they heard Leonard panic on the other end.

"There must be some mistake! I've never touched drugs in my life!" He was spluttering.

In the background, the girls could hear Sheldon gasp. "Please tell me this is a joke? If you've been harbouring illegal substances in this building, I will be forced to do a full room inspection and issue you with a written warning!"

"Oh for God's sake Sheldon, of course I haven't! I don't do drugs and I never have!" Leonard was saying.

Penny hung up and she, Bernie and Amy burst out laughing.

"That was too funny!" Amy chuckled.

"Okay Ames, you're up!" Penny laughed, handing her the bowl.

Amy rummaged in the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper and began to read.

Her eyes widened. "Ohhh no! No way. There's no way I can do that to Sheldon; he'd freak out like crazy, or maybe have a heart attack!"

"You have to." Penny replied. "Here, let me see." She leaned over to look at the piece of paper and bit her lip, barely able to control the laughter. "Oh Ames, you HAVE to do that one!"

"Fine." Amy hid her caller ID as she rang Sheldon.

"Hello, Dr Sheldon Cooper speaking?"

Amy quickly made her voice a little more high pitched. "Good evening Dr Cooper. I'm sorry to call so late. My name is Emma, and I work for Memorial Hospital. This is regarding Amy Farrah Fowler; I believe she's your girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is. Oh Lord, what happened to her? Is she alive? Please tell me she's alive…Is she alright?" Sheldon was panicking and actually worrying about her wellbeing, which made Amy's heart race.

She swallowed. "Oh yes, her and the baby are both fine."

"B…Baby? What?! Amy's…She's…HOW?" Sheldon was saying now.

Penny and Bernadette both covered their mouths, trying to suppress their laughter.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm sorry sir, I am only telling updating you on their progress. Have a good evening." Amy hung up the phone, feeling bad.

"Oh my God Amy, that was so convincing!" Penny was crying with laughter. "Poor Sheldon will have a stroke!"

"It's cute how he cared about you though." Bernadette smiled. "Surely he knows that you can't be pregnant if you haven't had sex?"

"Um…"

Penny and Bernadette both stared at her.

"Wait…HAVE you!?"

"It's Bernadette's turn!" Amy said hurriedly as she shoved the bowl under her friend's nose.

Bernadette picked out a piece of paper.

"Oh, this is so deliciously evil!" She grinned impishly as she privately called Howard.

"Hello?"

"Are you Howard Wolowitz?" Bernadette asked in a rough voice.

"Yes, this is Howard Wolowitz. Who's this?"

"The name's Jerry." She sniffed for effect, "We're down outside 2311 Los Robles Avenue and we're towing your car down to the scrapyard where we're gonna crush it."

"What!? Nooo!" Howard cried out.

"Yep, sorry pal. It got smashed up."

"Stay there. I'm coming down right now!" He said, hanging up.

Bernadette burst into laughter, joined by Amy and Penny.

Penny took a gulp of wine. "That was too funny!"

"What should we do now?" Bernadette asked.

"We could make those thongs now?" Amy suggested.

Penny shrugged. "Well, I've had enough to drink now. Why the hell not?" She grinned.

The girls set about taking the undergarments out of the box and decorating them in sequins, lace and various bits of vibrant material.

They added each other's names with Fabric Pens and held up the finished pieces, before swapping them.

"I think we should put these on over our clothes and dance around in them." Penny laughed, polishing off another glass of wine in one gulp, as she turned on the music on her phone and pulled her thong over her jeans.

Bernadette and Amy both managed to put theirs over their skirts and were dancing along to Penny's pop music.

Moments later, there was a knock at the door, and Amy answered it.

"Oh…Hello." She greeted, swallowing.

Penny turned off the music and the room fell silent. "This is actually a Girl's Night, so…"

There stood Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj at Amy's door.

Sheldon spotted the thong that Amy had pulled on over her skirt, and his eyes flew wide.

"Amy! Isn't that a little inappropriate, considering?!" He cried, pointing down at the underwear.

Amy pulled them off. "Oh relax Sheldon. We made each other thongs with our names on. It's no big deal."

"It is if you're carrying my baby! What kind of example is this setting?"

The girls all bit their lips and smirked.

Sheldon frowned. "I fail to see how this is in any way amusing!"

Leonard leaned in behind him. "Uh…She's not pregnant Sheldon. The girls prank called us; none of tonight's calls were real. That's why we're here!"

Sheldon blinked. "Oh…Well that is very devious of you, Amy! I can't believe you lied to me about something so huge."

"Yeah! I can't believe Penny lied to me about me being arrested on suspicion of harbouring drugs!" Leonard added.

"And Bernie, I can't believe you lied about my car being towed and scrapped! I ran all the way down four flights of stairs for nothing, and all the way back again! You know I have a heart condition, and you know how much I love that car!" Howard grumbled.

"And I can't believe you didn't include me!" Raj piped up.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"What? I don't have a woman in my life to love me. You three should be lucky that the girls went out of their way to call you…At least they were thinking about you!" He defended.

"Guys, would it help if we all said that we're really, _really _sorry, and that we love you and will never do this ever again?" Penny said.

The guys all looked at one another, before shrugging and nodding.

"Fine." They said in unison.

"But if this ever happens again, you will each get a strike and won't be allowed to attend my Nobel Prize acceptance!" Sheldon crossed his arms.

"Oh, the horror." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to make the list now?!" Sheldon dared.

Penny sighed and wandered over to Leonard. "I'm sorry sweetie. It was only intended as a joke." She said, kissing him.

Bernadette was apologising to Howard.

"That's okay, but please, in future…Prank call Raj instead." Howard replied.

Bernadette laughed. "You got it!" She agreed, as they kissed.

Amy stood awkwardly in front of Sheldon. "I did tell them I didn't want to do it; it was a dare…But I am sorry, Sheldon. It won't happen again, I promise."

Sheldon nodded. "I forgive you…Perhaps we should kiss and make up too."

"When you say 'kiss and make up', what exactly do you mean?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Sheldon wordlessly planted a shy kiss on her lips and allowed Amy to cuddle him.

Raj watched enviously as all the couples made up.

"Sooo…Who wants to apologise to the Koothrappali?" He asked, outstretching his arms.

The girls looked at each other and all hugged Raj at once, planting kisses on his cheeks.

Raj looked up, and was met by glares from his three friends.

"Ah, totally worth it!" He shrugged, grinning.


End file.
